Interhouse Relationships
by autumnskyhill
Summary: [Title subject to change.] Post- Voldemort, Post- War. Inter-house relationships (SlythGryff). While reading a book on myths, the Trio discover something quite interesting concerning House Unity at Hogwarts. Will they be able to overlook the Past, and st


      **Disclaimer – **Me no own. Belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**      Author's Notes** – Not much to say really. Post- Voldie, Post- war, etcetera. Pairing to be decided, although the scale's tipping in the favor of Gryffidor/Slytherin, which can mean only two things— Draco/Hermione, and Harry/Pansy(or whoever). But we'll see.

           It was a bright and sunny August morning. Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably in his chaise lounge chair, reading the Daily Prophet. As always, it was full of lies, and false rumors that certainly fulfilled it's cause—to get more feedback, and attract more attention. 

       He put down the paper, and turned to the pensieve on his desktop. He hadn't visited it in quite a while now. He sighed, and walked over to the glass window that overlooked the school grounds. He remembered a time when the houses were all friends, and there were no inter-house rivalries. The school worked as one. That had been a long, long while ago, it seemed. There was one particular year when the Slytherins decided to be good for a change, and ended up proving to be a great, and needed, asset to the school. Now it was back to the inter-house rivalry nonsense. He knew that deep, deep down, the Slytherins were civil people. But they had cold, deep, hard-to-thaw exteriors that kept that inner-civil-person hidden. 

       He remembered at the beginning of that year, he had had that feeling, the feeling that one just gets. He had that feeling again. It would be a good year.

      The previous year, in Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, the boy-who-lived and his friends had taken down Voldemort and his forces. Of course, that only meant that the Slytherins were all the more bitter, do the fact that, although most stories about Slytherins being evil were false, it was true that a majority of them had parents who worked for Voldemort, and were captured and sent to Azkaban for their crimes. Some of them were even killed, in a vain attempt to protect their leader and master.

       The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had disliked Slytherins from the very start. But it was a known fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins were natural-born enemies. The aging Headmaster had seen former-best friends become enemies once one of them was sorted into Slytherin, and the other into Gryffindor. It was such a sad thing… Gryffindor and Slytherin would make such a powerful team… But he hoped that this year would be different. Maybe there would even be a chance of them becoming friends, or at least be able to stay in the same room without trying to kill each other.

       As he drank the last of his Butterbeer, Dumbledore picked up the Prophet again, and began reading.

        Meanwhile, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat in the Weasley's kitchen, talking (well actually, Harry and Ron were having a heated discussion on Quidditch teams while Hermione read). 

        "Harry, Harry, Harry! The Chudley Cannons are better, of course!"

         "They don't stand a _chance_ against the Tutshill Tornadoes!"

        "Harry, their seeker has a bad knee, their keeper can't see, their beaters have horrible aim!"

          "But their chasers are good! And the seeker usually catches it despite his knee!"

          "The Tut—"

         He was cut off by a piercing shriek. Hermione had obviously found something interesting. 

           "Harry, Ron! Look at this!"

          Harry and Ron glanced at each other, then rushed over to see what had gotten Hermione so excited. Apparently, it was  a picture of a sandwich.

         "Hermione, it's a sandwich."

        Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not _that_! The page on the left!" 

         They looked to the left page. It was picture of a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle, joined together. It looked exactly like…

          "Oy! That's the Hogwarts' seal!"

        Harry frowned. "But isn't that book supposed to be on myths and legends? What's a picture of Hogwarts' seal doing in there?"

        Hermione shrugged. "I suppose it means that there's a myth concerning Hogwarts… But where is it?"

       Harry and Ron scanned the page. "It says here to look on page 982," Ron noted, pointing at a line of fine print at the bottom of the page. His thoughtful expression turned to a look of shock. "The book really _does_ have a thousand pages!"

       Hermione looked exasperated as she flipped through the somewhat dusty pages. "Actually, it has exactly one thousand, one-hundred and fifty-three pages…. Ah, here it is!"

       The myth was only a paragraph long, and there seemed to be a lot of it missing. 

        Hermione was frowning. "I've read this book twice…" She ignored Ron's sputtering. "But I've never seen this page before… And it doesn't seem complete."

         Harry leaned over Hermione's shoulder to get a better look. "Well, let's hear what there is then…"

        Hermione nodded, agreeing. She cleared her throat and started, 

     "_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Open some thousands of years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Many have heard of the legend of Gryffindor and Slytherin's disagreement on the issue of whether or not Muggle-borns should be accepted into the school. Gryffindor won, and Slytherin left the school in the hands of the other three, overcome with rage. Upon his departure, all fighting ceased in Hogwarts, but it was never the same. From that time on, students in Gryffindor and Slytherin just never seem to agree with each other. Generations of students have heard the Sorting Hat sing different songs, and the last few generations have heard it singing of inter-house rivalries. To succeed, Hogwarts must overcome these rivalries, so they may look beyond the Past and into the Future. This cannot be done with spells or potions. It depends on the magic of Hogwarts' students, and of the powers within themselves. When Hogwarts is United, then it shall succeed. This is not a proper myth, and it's certainly not complete, for the rest is up to you, the Students of Hogwarts, to write."_

       "That wasn't a very good myth," Ron remarked. 

       Hermione glared at him, and then closed the book. "What do you think it means?"

       Harry met her gaze, and replied, "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? It was about inter-house rivalries, mainly the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's sending the same message as the Sorting Hat did in our fifth year, you remember? It wants us to be friends with the Slytherins."

      Ron made a gagging motion. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen!"

      Harry laughed, while Hermione looked on disapprovingly.

      "Look," she began. "The Slytherins are insufferable gits, the whole lot of them. But I really think that we should at least give it a shot."

      Harry shrugged. "I suppose we could do that… I mean, the worst they can do is threaten to tell their mommies and daddies in Azkaban on us." 

       Hermione frowned. "Harry, that's not exactly fair. I mean, it certainly serves them right, but not all of them deserve that… It must be really hard to have your parents stuck in Azkaban for following the orders of a madman desperate for power."

       Harry snorted. Hermione glared at him.

      Ron seemed to be thinking. _Seemed_ to be.

     "I think we should just act same as always. The Slytherins will always be insufferable, arrogant gits who think they're better than everyone else because of their bloodline. Why bother? We could be doing so many other things that are actually worth our time."

    "Yeah, like talking about Quidditch," Hermione muttered, glaring at Ron.

    "Exactly!"

      Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you two can do whatever you want. _I_ for one am going to give it a shot. You never know until you try it, after all."

      Both Ron and Harry shrugged. "We'll think about it, Hermione," they promised.

   Then they went back to talking about Quidditch.


End file.
